Reunion
by Silvered Fangs
Summary: Three Years has passed since Minato died in the arms of his lover. She, and the rest of SEES, wish for him to come back. What if the wish is granted ? Will they finally be together be together or will fate, and supernatural forces, once again intervene and pull them apart ?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Gekkoukan High School Rooftop

_Minato listened to what Aigis had told him as he stood, bent over the metal railing that overlooked the scenery. When she was finished, he turned to her and raised his hand to her cheek to wiped her tears away before saying._

"_It's okay Aigis, there's no need to cry "_

"_You're right…..I should be happy ", she replied wiping away more tears that refused to stay within her._

_They then heard the sound of taping footsteps the along the halls_

"…"_._

"_Just promise me one thing. "The leader asked with seriousness in his tone to which Aigis nodded. "Guide them to find __**The **__**Reason"**_

_She was confused but before she could ask what he meant, Mitsuru burst through the door breathing unevenly from the door from all her running and so she withdrew from him._

_Mitsuru bent on her knees and took a moment to catch her breath before she began to speak. "It seems you beat me to it, Minato "_

"_I guess…you could say that. " He replied, while scratching the nape of his neck, in a gentle tone knowing she'd be angry with herself._

"_I take it that you remember everything as well then? Or… "She paused for a moment to fight away her tears "Did you never forget to begin with? " _

"_Mitsuru...I…never did "was his reply_

" _Our nights filled with battle…the miracle that happened….how you and I…felt about each other " she spoke her voice began to crack, visible tears beginning to fall. " I'm so angry with myself; I lived without a care in the world, all the while ignoring the person most precious to me in the world. "_

"_Mitsuru I – "He was cut off when Mitsuru made her way and hugged him,_

"_Can you…forgive me? " She asked recovering from her tears_

_He was about to say something but again she cut him off._

" _No….don't answer that. Either way… I have no intention of letting you go. "She said burying her head in his chest while wrapping her fragile arms around him tighter." We'll have to start everything from scratch again. "_

_They both heard more footsteps coming closer. "Looks like everyone's worried about you, Minato "_

_Minato felt heavy and sleepy, he knew he didn't have any more time so he decided to use his last form of energy to tell his red headed lover something…something she will never forget._

"_Mitsuru…..I loved you." he breathed, "still do…..and always will too…"_

_The last thing he heard was her low, emotion filled voice saying "Come what may we'll be together. "_

* * *

Kirijo Manor

Mitsuru Kirijo sat on chair near a table that had her SEES armband and her Evoker; there was also an Mp3 player with a neck strap and silver clip-on earphones. She held in her hand a crumpled picture, but not just any picture, as this one held a great significance in her heart. It was a picture of her and her blue haired lover. Minato had asked a random passerby to take their picture. They posed with hands held together him down to her and faces close but when the man counted to three, Minato suddenly kissed her cheek and her face went as red as her hair. His sweet actions caused the snapshot to be taken with her blushing and Minato kissing her cheek.

She placed the memory on the table and mover her hands over the Mp3 and earphones….with shaking hands, she wore the earphones; closing her eyes, she pressed 'play' and his favorite song streamed into her ears, blocking all reality….Burn My Dread..smiling sadly at his choice of music. She reminisced her final times with her lover. After all what they've been through and all their struggles, SEES finally got what they wished for….their wish did come true but with a price... A loss they never saw coming.

She was crying now, silent tears of her memories remembering all the times he had spent with her. He was her first and only true love. No-one can ever compare to, or replace him in her eyes. Even though she refused to have an arranged marriage, many times, the Board still continues to introduce her to candidates. Lately, she's been considering to agree, it's not like she's forgetting about him, she felt it's time to move on…. thus she's spending time with Takeshi Kurosaki, the eldest son of a very influential company that wishes to merge with the Kirijo Group. Even though she's going to spend time with another man, that doesn't mean that Minato will be clouded in from her heart.

An elderly butler with slicked back white hair wearing the typical butler's outfit came beside Mitsuru. "Mitsuru-sama, it's time for you to meet with the Board. "He told her while bowing, his eyes low.

"Ah…yes of course "she said while getting up in haste and leaving the table with the picture and the earphones. " Please put back the Evoker and armband, Mr. Nakamura." she requested

"Of course, Mitsuru-sama ", the elderly butler replied.

She made her way inside while wishing, praying and hoping that Minato would come back to her but deep down…she knew that he couldn't….otherwise he would he here….but he couldn't…..his duty was to guard Nyx from Erebus

* * *

_**Unknown **_

Darkness, emptiness….devoid of all spaces surrounded him, how long has he been here? Why was he here? These questions came to Minato's mind before remembering where he was and what had happened to him. But there was something wrong…he could move his limbs and he was breathing again.

A bright light interrupted him from his train of thoughts. He covered his cobalt eyes as they were not used to the light.

"_**Mortal, do you not regret your action? " **_

He heard a female voice from the direction of the slender figure surrounded by light.

"No I don't, if it means that I protected my friends, I don't regret anything." His tone was unwavering.

"_**You'll eventually become mad; lose your mind and emotions… you'll be here for all eternity."**_

"I…I can take it."

"_**What about your friends? They may remember you now but they will all move on and forget you, whether they want to or not. It's inevitable."**_

"I don't believe that. After all we've been though, there's no way they'd forget."

"_**Stubborn, aren't we?"**_

"Well that's a human trait. Not that you'd ever know."

Minato say a familiar slab of concrete with checkered tiles and decided to go there. He drifted down and his feet touched a familiar looking ground. The darkness began to lift and slowly the scenery changed around him. He tilted his head toward the sky and watched the moon that looked the same like it did on January 31st. Light emanated from the moon, giving the world a green tinge.

He balled his fists or at least tried to as he couldn't because there was something that prevented him to do so. When he looked down, he saw the Deus Xiphon in his hands but no Evoker in its holster.

A sudden jolt of the surroundings alerted him that wherever he was, it was still connected to the Great Seal. The jolt meant Erebus was trying to break the Great Seal. He wasn't sure if him being here, where ever here was, would weaken the Seal or not. He had to hurry and end this fast

Black feathers were scattered around him and the sound of flapping wings came from behind him

He readied himself and turned around, only to find himself bring engulfed in by a white light.

* * *

**Site of the Great Seal**

After years of searching she finally found it. The site of the Great Seal, where _his_ soul resided. Her heels clicked as she walked to the Seal in her high heeled blue boots. She wore a blue dress that resembles a stewardess's outfit with five black-lined circles inside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. She also carried a Persona Compendium with her.

Elizabeth was proud and happy finally see the Seal. She had already found a way to Take Minato out of the Seal while keeping the Seal intact.

Her heart sank as she saw Erebus once again trying to break to the Seal. She summoned Alice and ordered her to use her signature move.

The blonde-haired, blue-dressed Persona did what she was asked and pointed at Erebus "Die_ for me_, Erebus "she spoke

As soon as she said that, soldiers of the Queen of Hearts appeared from the sky with spears drawn and pointed to Erebus. The spears hit the target and it disappeared into the mist.

Elizabeth, confident that Erebus was taken care of, at least for a while, dismissed Alice. But that was her mistake; she assumed that it was over.

A hand came out of the mist and would've crushed her, if she hadn't summoned Thor.

Erebus saw this and casted Ragnarok. Elizabeth managed to dodge the pillar of fire only at the last minute but was still slightly burned by the heat. She was about to get up when Erebus swatted her with his hand and then seeing that she was no longer a threat, went back to destroy the Seal

Elizabeth watched in horror as the centre of the Seal, that was where Minato's soul resided, crumble away. Without that Seal, Erebus would reach Nyx and will bring about the Fall. But she didn't care about that at the moment, she could only cry out his name as his soul was crushed between Erebus's fingers

" MINATO! "

* * *

**Author's notes :**

**Before anyone starts bashing me about details to why Elizabeth was weak, I needed Erebus to break the seal. Don't worry though, next time you see her, Elizabeth will show her true potential**

**I asked my 10 year old niece to type the story in MS-word and she may have edited somethings so if there is anything that lacks information or hard to understand please point it out.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 1 - _**Careful what you wish for**_

Three years have passed since Minato's death from his coma. SEES decided to visit him yearly and celebrate what he's done for them during his death anniversary. They had planned to meet in Mitsuru's mansion, they didn't plan to meet in the graveyard, but it seems fate played a trick on them all.

Each had their reason to be in the graveyard. Mitsuru and Yukari came to visit their respective fathers; Ken and Akihiko came together but they separated because Ken wanted to visit his mother and Akihiko went to visit his younger sister but both agreed to meet at Shinji's grave. While Aigis, Fuuka, Junpei and Koromaru's true intention was to visit only Minato. They all met up in Minato's grave. Fate also seemed to have played a trick on them as they were wearing the SEES armband as well.

* * *

This was the third death anniversary of Minato and the third year for their celebrations. From the 8 members of SEES, including Koromaru, 4 remained to visit him to the grave today. The wind was blowing as they Akihiko, Junpei, Ken and Koromaru all wore their winter clothes and SEES armbands.

"Hey Akihiko-senpai, why aren't the girls here?" asked Junpei under his favorite baseball cap as they walked to the top of the hill.

"Mitsuru and Fuuka are held up for a meeting and Aigis is at the Lab." answered the silver haired boxing champion.

"Yukari-san is at the championship of her Archery competition." The brunette answered.

"Speaking of missing, where's Chidori?" asked the boxing champ

"She's over at her flower shop. She was closing up but then her shop got swamped with people." answered her baseball capped boyfriend.

The white Shiba Inu ran ahead of the trio on top the hill. He looked back and barked at the trio to hurry up.

"Looks like Koro-chan's excited to visit Minato." Ken stated as white shiba inu barked again.

The trio reached the hill top that overlooks the beautiful city. They decided to set his grave on the top of the hill.

They spent about an hour reminiscing about Minato and all the things they did with him.

* * *

They decided to leave the graveyard and are on their way to Mitsuru's mansion; where the party is suppose to be held.

Coming to a stop in front of the huge monstrosity that mitsuru called 'home'. They watched the gray brick walled structure and silver metal frame works each carved by hand in an amazingly beautiful Japanese clouds style.

They walked to the front door, which was opened by Mr. Nakamura; who had a fatherly smile spread across his features. "Ah, Masters Akihiko, Ken and Junpei, welcome." He said clearing a way for the trio while the Shiba Inu decided to go run along in the gardens.

"I regret to inform you that, Mistresses Mitsuru, Aigis, Yukari, Fuuka and Chidori, have yet to arrive." said the elderly butler as he led the way to the living room.

"It's alright, Nakamura-san, we didn't expect them to be here anyway." answered Akihiko as they went into a long corridor

The corridor was well decorated. There were wooden hand carved chairs and tables along with red velvet sofas along with black silk coushions that were lined with golden beads... Everything seemed high class. The walls were a light gray or beige colour co-ordinated along with several pictures of Mitsuru's relatives. The right of the corridor is glass windows; the view was the beautiful garden that showed Koromaru playing with other dogs that Mitsuru kept around for the dog. The left side is a long wall, decorated with several painting but one was different than the rest. The painting was of Minato and behind him were his three most powerful Personas.

To his left was a Persona called Thanatos that had a metal helmet that looks like a beak, it also wore black robe and had coffins as a cape while carrying a long katana. To his right was Messiah, a white clad, metallic bodied Persona, only the tip of the object on the back of Messiah's back can be seen, since Minato is covering the rest, the head is organic and has blond hair styled similar to the blue haired boy. It holds coffins, similar to Thanatos's cape on its left hand and the right hand, touching its chest. At the back of the blue haired boy was a red mechanical bodied Persona, named Orpheus Telos, with the organic head as well. The hair style was in between Minato's and Aigis's. At the back of Orpheus Telos was a golden lyre.

A normal person wouldn't understand why Mitsuru had kept a painting like that. To that person it might be a weird painting but to the members of SEES, it held great significance. The trio smiled as they knew that the painting is a tribute to their leader.

Mr. Nakamura led them to the living room. The living room had huge grey walls with golden metallic carving. The furniture is olden but exotic as they are wood carved tables and chairs. The chairs and sofas are crimson red velvet with gold lining cushions. At the middle of the room hangs a beautiful crystal chandelier.

They noticed someone sitting cross-legged on an armchair at the far end of the room with the newspaper covering the entire torso including the face.

"Who's that?" whispered Junpei to Mr. Nakamura.

"He's an important guest for something later." the butler replied with the fatherly smile. He then gestured the trio to sit, which they did.

It was uncomfortable first but the trio had learnt to ignore the man and began talking. Eventually the conversation drifted back to their leader. Junpei decided, since Ken was old enough and the girls weren't around, to talk about the hot spring incident in Kyoto.

"Hey Akihiko-senpai, what happened to Minato when he was caught? He was the only one who didn't bother running away." asked the mastermind of the incident.

"All I heard was Mitsuru shouting his name. That means he was caught." answered the lucky escapee

Mr. Nakamura came back carrying pushing a cart of finger sandwiches and coffee for them.

"If I may Master Junpei, Mistress Mitsuru mention once about finding Master Minato in the hot springs." The butler stated as he placed the contents of the tray on the table.

"If you know something then please say it, Mr. Nakamura." Ken, surprisingly, said this with much excitement in his voice. It seems he's curious what happened to Minato as well.

"Of course, based on what you've told Master Ken, I can piece together what had happened to Master Minato."

* * *

_Even after being abandoned by his friends, he didn't have a care in the world as his mind was in the blissful realm of sleep._

_Aigis made her way to the spot where she saw a figure in shape of a head. She heard small faint snores indicating that the person was asleep._

"_Mitsuru-san, I have found a sle-" before Aigis could complete her sentence, Mitsuru threw a bucket at the figure._

_The girls rushed the sound of the splash. A body rose up from the water. The owner of the body however was what shocked them all. It was Minato's and, to the girls' discontent, he was wearing shorts._

_Mitsuru was the first to recover from the sight of Minato's body. "Arisato!" she shouted angrily. She was getting ready to execute him but Aigis had stopped her._

"_Mitsuru-san, before you threw the bucket, I was hearing faint sounds of snoring, It seems that Minato-san was asleep" she informed them, saving Minato from execution._

_The victim's body had sunk into the water while they were talking. _

_Mitsuru was the first to jump in and pull his body up. "Aigis help me, Takeba, Yamagishi, get dressed so we can bring him up."_

_The duo left to get dressed while Aigis helped Mitsuru to get Minato out. Minato was in heaven; well he would be if he wasn't unconscious, because he was being cradled by Mitsuru and Aigis._

_By the time they reached inside to change, Yukari and Fuuka were done changing. _

"_I need you to call Toriumi-sensei and tell her what happened. Go with her Yamagishi." Mitsuru ordered them._

_They came back with the teacher and explained what had happened to him._

_Ms. Toriumi agreed to keep Minato in the girl's room under one condition. He was to only stay there until he woke up._

_Minato opened his eyes slowly. He had a splitting headache. The last thing her remembered was falling asleep in the hot spring he wasn't sure how but he was back into his- no this wasn't his assigned room_

_He looked to the right and found Mitsuru sitting beside him, as well as Aigis. _

_They had explained to Minato what happened and how he ended up there._

_He was tempted to ask who changed him but decided against it. Instead he said "Thank you."_

"_For what? Arisato, I put your life in danger, why are you thanking me?" she said sounding dejected._

"_Yes but you also saved me so that cancels it out." He said giving her a genuine smile._

_Mitsuru didn't know what to say and she blushed after seeing the smile_

* * *

"That's what happened to him! " Junpei stated jumping to his feet in disbelief at his friend's luck.

They took several minutes to calm down from the story while Mr. Nakamura left to do his remaining errands.

"I wonder what it would be like if he was still around." Junpei asked

"Its no use moping about it Junpei, there was no other way." Akihiko reminded his junior.

"Still I just wish he was here." Ken said sounding disappointed

"We all do Ken, we all do."

"**Careful what you wish your guys, it might just come true."** said a familiar voice.

The man was unfolding the newspaper and slowly revealed his blue hair and cobalt eyes.

Koromaru who was playing outside chose to come inside and when he smelled a familiar scent, he ran fast to it. The dog ran to the familiar man's leg and nuzzled it..

"**What's the matter guys? You guys look like you've seen a ghost?" **The bluenette teased.

Junpei could not believe his eyes. He suddenly felt light headed and fainted.

* * *

**Authot's Notes:**

**Well the leader returns after so long. **

**Remember to point out the errors if you see any. **

**Nothing left to say except: Review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

***Edited 20/12/12. Thanks Mistress of Madness**


	3. His Return

Chapter 2- _**His return**_

Yukari's team won the championship and she left the celebratory party early to go to Minato's remembrance party. She was walking when she suddenly got a phone call from Junpei

"Yuka-tan!" The other line shouted in a panicked voice.

"There's no need to shout, I told you guys that I'd be…" She couldn't finish the sentence as a scream came from the other line.

"No, no…..Stay away from me!"

"Junpei are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked now worried.

"Yu- Yuka-tan, help!" That was what Junpei said before a scream was heard and the line was cut.

"Junpei!" she screamed at the phone before sprinting to the road and calling a taxi.

She told the driver to go to Mitsuru's manor as fast as he could. She got there within a couple of minutes and paid the driver before running through the door.

What she saw horrified her. Blood seeped from the walls and then there was a blood trail leading to the gardens. She followed it and found Junpei and Koromaru lying on the grass. They had slash marks and Koromaru was bleeding on the grass surrounding him.

"Koro-chan! Junpei!" she exclaimed in horror as she went over to her fallen comrades.

"Yuka….tan, you get to help Ken, he's….still in there." Junpei pointed inside the manor.

"But, you're…."

"Go, Yuka-tan…..you can still save him." He said weakly before his head inclined.

"Junpei!" she screamed her friends name then went inside to save the youngest of the SEES members.

She came into the living room and watched in horror as Akihiko was cut down right in front of her.

"Yukari, run."He said as he fell to the ground.

The assailant turned to her with the blade covered with the blood of her teammate. She was shocked when she saw the face of the assailant. It was Minato but he had a crazed look and blood smeared on her face.

"Ah, Yukari, it's time for you to join the rest in the afterlife." He said before laughing maniacally.

"Min– Minato, but that's…." she stammered in fear as the sword came close to her.

He raised the sword up as she closed her eyes and waited for the sword to slash her but it never came. She suddenly heard laughter and the feeling of fear was replaced by anger as she was her recently killed friend alive and laughing at her. She also saw the 'killed Shiba Inu pulling his leg

"Junpei!" She recovered and was now going to beat the living crap out of her friend for tricking her.

He looked nervous as he saw Yukari's intense gaze. "It's…..It's not my idea!" He said running behind the blue haired leader for cover.

Her rage subsided as she saw Minato right in front of her and was no longer going to kill her.

"You're not a ghost are you Minato-san?" she asked nervously

"Don't worry Yukari, I'm real."

Aigis and Ken came in the room

"Aww, Junpei-senpai, why did you laugh? I didn't get my turn to scare her." The brunette teen scolded his senpai

"And I was supposed to pour blood on her." Aigis said sounding disappointed like she said something completely normal.

"Wait, you guys were all in on it!?" She exclaimed and puffed out her cheeks

"Sorry about that Yukari." apologized the silver haired senpai as he wiped the blood of his face.

"Senpai, you're supposed to stop them why didn't you?" the victim scolded the eldest of the group.

"Well…"

* * *

_**Earlier**_

_Junpei woke up on the floor with a massive headache. The first thing he did was look in the arm chair where he last saw his blue haired friend but there was no-one there. He then got up from the floor_

"_Man, I just had the weirdest dream. Minato's ghost was sitting on the chair and -" He suddenly stopped talking as he saw Minato's 'ghost' standing beside him_

_All color drained from the former class clown's face and the blue haired leader knew exactly what to say to send him over to the edge with fear._

"_Boo."_

_That one word was all that it took for Junpei to produce a high pitch scream and run to his silver haired senpai's arms, who drops him on the hard floor moments later._

"_Wow, Junpei, I expected that kind of reaction from Yukari not you." The blue haired leader teased his teammate. Akihiko and Ken couldn't help but laugh at Junpei for screaming like a girl._

"_Hey, it's not funny! I nearly had a heart attack!" He protested but was soon laughing with them._

_When they sat down once they got every laugh out of their systems. They noticed he was still wearing the Gekkoukan uniform. The black blazer with the Gekkoukan Logo on it lay open showing a white polo shirt and a loose black bow tie. He sat crossed legged and wrinkled his black pants._

_The trio asked questions to their leader on how he got back but he said that he'd reveal that when everyone was gathered. _

"_Scaring Junpei and seeing his reaction was priceless. How bout we -" Minato stated _

"_We can't." Ken interjected._

"_We could." Junpei corrected._

"_We should" Minato agreed._

"_But she'll…" Akihiko pointed out._

"_Then we'll..." Junpei countered._

"_Alright." Akihiko submitted _

"_Sure." Ken followed_

"_Then gentlemen, we have to prepare." Minato said while giving them a mischievous grin, which they returned. _

* * *

_A blond haired blue eyed girl walked out of Kirijo labs. She wore a black jacket, black pants, a red tie that showed due to the jacket not fully zipped up and metallic headphones. At first glance, she looks like a normal teenager but everyone in the Kirijo Labs knew who and what she was._

_A man with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing glasses and a lab coat approached her. "Ms. Aigis, you have a phone call from a man named Minato, would you like me to -"_

_Before he could finish what he said, she snatched the phone from him. _

"_Hello?" she said cautiously._

"_Aigis?"_

_She knew that voice; she would never forget that voice. Tears came upon her face despite the fact that she is an android._

"_Minato is it…..really you?" she asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah, it's me. Listen, we can talk later but I need you to do something for me." _

"_Yes, of course. "_

_After the call, she ran so fast she left a burning trail over the floor and foot prints to an unlucky man who tripped, though he was lucky enough because the trail of fire began a few meters from him._

* * *

By the time Minato's explanation finished, they had finished cleaning up. The males sat in the couch, tired from cleaning up. Aigis gave Koromaru a bath since he was covered in fake blood while they were left to clean up as punishment given by Yukari.

A sigh first broke out of Junpei and then spread among the males.

"That….was a big pain in the ass but it was worth it." Junpei was now grinning

"Next time we do this, we'll go even scarier." The blue haired mastermind stated

"There's a next time?" Akihiko complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Ken and Aigis didn't even get to have their fun so there's definitely a next time!" the capped idiot exclaimed, getting and icy cold glare from Yukari.

Minato put his finger on his mouth then pointed at Ken. The teen was fast asleep and was cuddling one of Mitsuru's throw pillows. They all smirked at the sight and Junpei found another pranking opportunity but Akihiko stopped him.

Mr. Nakamura came into the room and told Minato that the bath was ready.

"Thanks Mr. Nakamura." The bluenette got up and excused himself

"Minato, about Mitsuru…" Akihiko hesitated not knowing how to give Minato the news

"What is it senpai?"

"Good luck." He couldn't give him bad news as his friend was smiling.

"Thanks." The bluenette said before leaving with a smile on his face.

Minato walked along the hallway and noticed the clock.

"I've got one hour left, better hurry. I just hope Fuuka doesn't spoil the surprise" He muttered to himself, remembering what happened.

* * *

_After the meeting, Fuuka felt stiff, she was stuck doing the notes and has to write everything while paying attention. She wore her black blazer, which she removed during the meeting and left it partially open to show her white blouse. She adjusted her braid to her right shoulder._

_She walked to her office and looked at her phone._

"_He should be calling soon." She said feeling an extra and familiar presence over at Mitsuru's manor._

_As she predicted, she got a call from Junpei. "Hello, Minato-san. I'm glad you're back." She said in a sweet voice._

_The other line was silent at first, not knowing how to react on what she said. "…..How'd you know?"_

"_I used to support you guys during SEES remember? Sensing you was certainly a surprise but a welcomed one. Welcome back, Minato-kun."_

"_Thanks Fuuka, but don't tell Mitsuru, I want to surprise her."_

"_Don't worry Minato-kun; her ability is strong as mine so she won't be able to tell if you've returned. Rest assured, I won't tell her."_

"_What time are you and Mitsuru coming here?"_

"_We'll be there at around 4 PM so you have 3hours to prepare something for Mitsuru-senpai."_

"_How'd you...never mind."_

"_Don't worry Minato-kun, I won't spoil the surprise."_

"_Thanks Fuuka, See you guys later."_

"_See you later, Minato-kun." She clapped her phone and went out of her office. Her task now was acting normal and resisting the urge to blurt out that Minato was back._

* * *

Mitsuru sat at her desk thinking about Fuuka's sudden behavior change. She couldn't place her finger on it but Fuuka was excited about something. Of course, there was the remembrance party to be excited about but she wasn't this excited last year. As if on cue, Fuuka walked right in and told her that it was time to go.

To say that she was giddy was an understatement. She's been smiling wider and she was asking the driver if they were there yet.

"Fuuka, what are you hiding?" Mitsuru asked her giddy friend.

"Oh, nothing at all Mitsuru-senpai." She replied while grinning.

"Yamagishi, what are you keeping from me?" The ice empress asked with a smile but had a murderous aura.

"What do you mean senpai?" the teal haired girl laughed nervously.

The air suddenly got colder around her and when she breathed from her mouth, fog came out.

"S-S-S-Senpai, I-I-Its cold." She stammered while chattering her teeth.

"…" Mitsuru didn't answer but only gave her friend an ice cold glare.

"Okay, fine! Minato's back! He came back okay so please stop freezing me to death!" she blurted out but then covered her mouth.

A few moments later, the chauffeur told them that they've arrived and as soon as he said that, Mitsuru opened the door and ran.

Fuuka sighed in relive as heat came to her body. "I'm sorry Minato-kun. I accidently told her."

Mitsuru just ran and was in a hurry, she was going to kick the front door down had not Mr. Nakamura opened it for her. She didn't bother staying for the greeting in the front fall she went straight to the living room.

She stopped when she saw a familiar blue haired guy looking at the garden while his back facing her. She knew who that was; she'd never forget his details.

"Minato!" She ran to him teary eyed.

Upon hearing his name, he turned around and caught Mitsuru in his arms. They hugged each other tight and stayed like that for several minutes. She looked to him and they kissed each other.

Time seemed to have slipped for them as they were engrossed in the ecstasy of the kiss. She missed his taste, his smell and more than anything she missed him. A loud cough came from the other side of the room. They stopped kissing and then moved away from each other while blushing.

"You guys have been kissing for 10 minutes. Geez, I know you guys have been separated for three years but seriously." Yukari told the couple in an annoyed tone.

"S-sorry guys." Mitsuru apologized while looking slightly dejected while blushing

Minato saw this and found an opportunity to show affection. He went behind her and put his arms around her then kissed her cheek. She blushed because of his actions.

"You look so cute when your blushing Mitsuru, I love it." He whispered those sweet words to her ear and she blushed.

Groans were heard from the other group. "Seriously guys, get a room!" Akihiko blurted out. He was happy for them but was uncomfortable by the display of affection.

"Alright, alright." Minato said while he held Mitsuru's hand and sat down on one of the couches.

The others took a seat as well and Ken asked the question everyone was waiting to ask their blue haired leader. "How'd you get back Minato-senpai?"

"That's quite a story actually." He replied

* * *

_**Site of the Great Seal**_

_Elizabeth watched Erebus go through the Seal but got blasted out moments later. She was surprised, Erebus wasn't supposed to be thrown back out._

_Her eyes widened as a humanoid figure came walking out the door. She couldn't believe her eyes, standing right in the middle of the door was the man she fell in love with and behind him was one of his strongest Personas. _

"_Messiah, __**Morning Star**__." The bluenette ordered the white clad Persona._

_Messiah raised his right hand and a yellow orb came down above Erebus, who was mesmerized by the sight. _

_The bluenette smirked at the mesmerized shadow. He made his way to the shocked Elizabeth and once again summoned Messiah and ordered him to cast __**Salvation**__. A pillar of light surrounded the, both and all the injuries inflicted on her was gone._

_He turned back, just in time to see Erebus stupidly touch the orb and was engulfed by a white light._

"_That thing's not very bright is it?" He smirked at the thought of trying a move he thought off while being the Seal._

_He turned back to his velvet room attendant and helped her up. "Ready for round 2?" He told her as Erebus appeared from the fog._

_Minato held two cards in one hand; one had a picture of Thanatos while the other had a picture of a red Orpheus. He crushed it both at the same time and both of the Personas appeared _

"_Thanatos__**, Brave Blade**__. Orpheus, __**Maralagidyne**__." _

_Upon receiving orders, Thanatos rushed the shadow and kept on slashing while Orpheus took the golden lyre on his back and strummed it. A green fire erupted at the heads of Erebus. _

_Now it was Elizabeth's turn, she took a card from the Persona Compendium. "Pixie, __**Megidolaon**__!" A small red headed, winged Persona came and raised her hands. Three orbs of light descended spirally down on Erebus. The attack connected and it was blown back slightly_

_The monster made of the negative emotions conjured up a red orb and threw it to Elizabeth. She didn't have time to react as it came but Minato stepped in front of her and took the brunt of the attack._

_When the smoke cleared Minato's clothes were slightly tattered and his had few scratches. "Not bad, not as strong as Nyx but that one still hurts."_

_The former attendant summoned Pixie and asked her to cast __**Diarahan**__. The Persona did as was commanded._

"_Okay, now I'm annoyed." The bluenette said as he dusted himself."Time to get serious."_

_Three cards appeared in front of Minato. He grabbed them and crushed them and then said "__**Skill Combo: Reckoning**__"_

_Elizabeth was confused, she hadn't heard of that term. She concluded that Minato made it up while he was the Seal._

_Three figures appeared behind and beside him. To his right was Thanatos, to his left was Orpheus Telos and behind him was Messiah. _

_Elizabeth smiled; He brought out his true potential. All Wilds Cards are capable of summoning more than one Persona at a time but she never saw one actually summoning more than one during battle. This was the first one she saw someone summon multiple at once._

"_Orpheus__**, Niflheim**__. Thanatos__**, Vorpal Blade**__. Messiah, you know what to do."_

_Orpheus once again took the lyre and played a tune, this time a giant pillar of ice erupted from the ground, encasing Erebus in ice. Up next was Thanatos, who kept on slashing and swinging his katana. Messiah, who saw next in line, just raised his right hand and stayed that way._

_Erebus broke free from the ice prison and slammed a hand to the ground. A blue wave erupted from the ground, making Orpheus and Thanatos to back off and stop attacking. _

"_Pixie, __**Diarahan**__." Elizabeth called forth her red haired winged Persona again. She pulled out another card as Pixie disappeared. _

"_Surt, Maragidyne." The Norse God appeared and slashed Laevantienn, causing fire to erupt from both heads of Erebus._

"_This ends here, Messiah, bring it down." The bluenette ordered his white clad Persona. Messiah brought down his hand and a giant ball of energy descended above Erebus._

_Reckoning hit Erebus and disappeared in wisps of black sludge. _

"_Erebus won't return for a year. Welcome back to the world of the living Minato-san." Elizabeth said while giving him a tight hug. _

* * *

"You beat him just like that? It took us a while to take that thing down." Akihiko said while grabbing some pizza from the desk.

During Minato's story, the food was brought to them. It was a delicious spread, it ranged from western to eastern food. Everyone was talking amongst themselves but they were really happy to have their friend return. Mr. Nakamura brought glasses of red wine and distributed one to everyone but Ken, who was stuck drinking strawberry juice. Junpei tapped his glass with a fork to get the others' attention.

"Guys, I'd like to make a toast to Minato, for coming back to us and hopeful staying for good this time." He raised his glass. "To Minato!"

"To Minato!" the group said in unison.

Everyone was laughing and happy that their wish came true. Mitsuru saw her blue haired lover being patted on the back by Akihiko. She went over to Minato and pulled him to the window.

She suddenly kissed him and said "I'm glad to have you back, Minato." She blushed while saying it.

"To you, Mitsuru, I will always return." He said while pulling her for a hug.

* * *

Unknown by the group, a man with watched the group celebrating at the return of their leader. The man smirked at the groups foolish actions. The leader's return just sealed their fates, his return only accelerated the plan.

"Enjoy the time you have with them, Minato. You'll be taken away from them soon enough."

The man chuckled as he slowly disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well this chapter is my gift to you guys. I planned to post this earlier but I got busy.**

**I have more have favoritres and follows than reviews , weird.**

**Read and review.**


	4. Time Together

Chapter 3 – _**Time Together**_

Light seeped through the curtains and made its way into the eyes of a sleeping figure within the crimson sheets of a queen sized bed, which matched her hair.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked beside her and noticed that there was a lack if her blue haired lover . Her memory of yesterday's event seems more like a dream as she smelled the sheets didn't find his scent.

In her 'dream', she and Minato slept in each other's arms. They didn't do anything intimate but it was enough for her. She tried to hold back the tears than began to form.

A door opened on the other side of the room and she heard the familiar clatter of glass resonate across the room. A metal food cart came slowly into view. It was a daily routine to have her breakfast into her room to be delivered by Mr. Nakamura.

Her expression changed from a sad to an overjoyed one when she saw a familiar shade of blue pushing the cart. She didn't need have a second glance as she immediately knew who it was so she jumped to him as soon as he came close enough.

The bluenette was tackled by her but he didn't need to ask why she did it because he already knew the answer. She showed up and he saw her tear stained face.

"It's okay, Mitsuru, I'm right here" He told her as he put his left arm around her while using his right arm as support.

"I missed you….so much" She looked at him with tear stained eyes and hugged him tightly.

"I was only gone to prepare breakfast" He teased avoiding the real meaning.

She looked up again while blushing "Can we…stay like this for a while longer ?"

He smiled at her request and then kissed her forehead. "I'd love to but…" his looked over to side, "….but it seems we have an audience"

Mitsuru followed his gaze and found a white shiba inu sitting a few meters away from them. The dog seemed to smile while his tongue lolled out of its mouth.

Minutes passed and Mitsuru, reluctantly, let go and sat at the edge of her bed. Minato stood up and mumbled under his breath that the moment was ruined.

Koromaru, being a dog, heard what the bluenette said ad upon hearing it, his ears flopped downwards and his tail stopped wagging. Minato noticed the change in the dog's mood so he bent down on one knee and petted its head.

"It's okay, boy, I'm not mad at you" the bluenette said with a warm smile.

Koro barked as his tail wagged and the ears perked up to show that he understood what Minato said. Minato walked over to the push cart, which was somehow wheeled backwards when Mitsuru jumped him while Koro went over and lied down near the foot of Mitsuru's queen sized bed.

He pushed the cart near his red haired lover and then removed the silver dish cover which revealed a simple omelet with bacon bits on top. He removed another cover and revealed a steaming pancake with melting butter. There was also Minato's infamous hot chocolate.

This meal wasn't as grand as what a high classed person would normally eat but anyone would be a fool not to try Minato's cooking. She knew better than anyone how delicious Minato's cooking was as she was always the first one at the dinner table whenever he was cooking back when they stayed at the dorm.

Her reminiscing was cut off when she noticed a forkful of omelet, with bacon bits on top, being help in front of her.

"Say 'Ah', my empress" He had a warm smile

She blushed by being called her special nickname as well as his sweet actions. She complied with his request, though she was reluctant to. The familiar taste of his cooking danced with her taste bud as she chewed the food before swallowing.

"I am fully capable of feeding myself, you know" She pouted, which made her even cuter to her blue haired lover.

"Yes but what fun would that be?" He replied while taking another forkful of omelet.

Mitsuru gave in completely and decided to enjoy Minato's gesture. It felt like heaven to her. Being fed by the person she loved, with the food he made especially for her. When it stopped, she felt like she fell from cloud nine.

She looked down at the plate to see that it was only half gone and the fork placed near it. She looked to her side and found Minato talking to the dog, an idea formed in her head.

* * *

The Shiba Inu looked at him with begging eyes. It knew exactly what was underneath the first tray. There was no mistaking the smell of a well cooked meat emanating from the second tray.

"C'mon, Koro, I already gave you your food, I'm not gonna…"

He stopped talking when the begging intensified by receiving not only the puppy dog pout but the whining noise as well. The bluenette sighed as he gave in the dog's request.

"Alright, but just this once." He reached into the second tray to pick up a piece a meat and threw it up in the air. Koro jumped and caught it, he then he happily ate the piece of meat.

Minato sighed and turned back to find a fork with a pancake slice on it, being held by his blushing red haired lover. He gladly bit into it

* * *

The former SEES members, except Minato and Mitsuru, sat in the couches in the living room. Fuuka and Aigis sat on a three-seater couch while the Junpei and Ken sat on individual seats and Akihiko leans on Ken's arm rest.

"I feel bad for Minato-senpai; He'll feel crushed if he found out." The youngest member stated.

"I couldn't tell him yesterday, he felt so happy." Akihiko sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't get why we just can't tell him, he has to know." Junpei leaned forward in his seat.

"Because, we can't Junpei. Mitsuru-san is the only who deserves to tell him." Chidori came in the room wearing her usual white gothic Lolita dress.

Koromaru ran across the room signaling that Minato and Mitsuru were coming down stairs

Fuuka perked up and asked "Alright, everyone knows what the plan is for today?"

They all raised their hands and shouted in unison "Yeah!"

* * *

Koro rushed to the living room ahead of them. Minato wasn't nervous about the plan. Fuuka told him Mitsuru's schedule so the plan was hatched. As the couple neared the living room, they heard sounds of laughter.

They walked when Akihiko had Junpei in ahead lock. "Minato….help me!"

After sorting out the situation, they all sat down.

"I think we should have a celebration, maybe a picnic?" Fuuka suggested as she held up a picnic basket.

"I think that is a great idea, Fuuka-san" Chidori agreed proceeding into the kitchen

"Picnic ? Sure I haven't been in one of those for a while" The bluenette said as he was walking out of the room "I'll help Chidori with the preparations"

With today's activity decided, everyone left to prepare for the picnic.

* * *

Walking up the hill, carrying last of the required necessities, Minato squatted down near the basket and pulled off a blue sticky note that was stuck on the handle. ' Thought of giving the love birds some privacy '

The words, along with winking faces and a stick-man drawing of a couple kissing under a tree, tugged a small smile on Minato's lips. He silently thanked his friends though he some home knew they would do this. After all, he had no difficulty in reading people's emotions and behavior.

"Where are the others?" Mitsuru asked walking up with a basket of strawberries in hand, looking around the small hill that overlooked the rose garden below, filling the air with the sweet smell of flowers.

Minato simply walked up to her, standing close as he handed her the small sticky note. Her cheeks flushed a deep red, adorably complimenting her fiery hair making Minato chuckle in amusement.

He knew the skimpy drawings and the words would get her into a nervous feat, but the intensity of her natural blush never ceased to amuse him. Smiling down at her with eyes soft, filled with emotions that he hadn't had the chance to express due to their long separation.

He swiftly bent down giving her a small peck on her cheek that radiated heat due to her blush. His breath lingered a little longer as he took in her sweet perfume.

All the while Mitsuru was locked in place comprehending what was going on... Suddenly Minato pulled away and gave her a toothy grin, making her frustrated by the way he just teased her. Frowning she walked passed him and sat against the tree folding her legs and shutting her eyes, savoring the relaxation that the cool breeze brought about.

"Come on; don't get mad at me... You look really cute when flustered." Minato spoke to her as he sat across her on the thin mat that was spread across the grass.

"I was just... Remembering how you did the exact same thing... When you asked that old lady to take a picture of us... "She softly spoke, opening her eyes to gaze at her partner.

"And I get the exact same reaction today..." he replied talking out some vanilla caramel ice cream out of the cooler. He handed her a small box and he himself took one. She looked at it guiltily... "You remembered... Even after these years of separation..? "

"How could I ever even for a second forget each and every moment I've spent with you?" He replied looking at her through hooded eyes as he took in a spoon of caramel delight.

She didn't reply to that which made Minato think on what was holding her back... What made her show such pained expressions and hesitation...? If only he knew about her engagement with Takeshi... How she gave up...while he held on. How her hope burnt away while he still held on to the ashes of their memories, looking forward to this day.

She didn't realize that Minato was now seated beside her against the tree, until he took away the empty carton of ice cream from her hands.

"Come to think of it... We never went to a picnic for our past dates..." Minato commented holding her hand and pulling it up so that they both would see their intertwined fingers.

"Your right... We should do this more often... Its peaceful." she replied making Minato laugh at her choice of words.  
He opened her hand and playing with her slender fingers, making an outline around each one of them.

"I can't help but admit that the past years I've spent have broken me... It was suffocating to be haunted by your memories..." he spoke with such sincerity that it brought Mitsuru in tears...

Silent tears as guilt tugged at her heart... How could she tell him now? When his confessing his ever long love to her? When they are finally the way they always should have been? A single tear slid down her cheek and Minato noticed this, positively confirming that something was not right.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? I'm sorry... I know you might have been through hell to but please don't cry... "He pleaded her kissing the tear trail on her cheek, then kissing her eyes closed... Then her forehead... He wiped away her watering eyes with his thumb...

True, she had felt the same way, she had missed him to no end, his memories replaying, his voice unforgotten, and his hobbies clear as crystal, his hysteric favorite song a continuous recording in her head... Yet she allowed Takeshi to be with her.

'Not now... Not now ' Mitsuru thought as she shook her head and boldly told him "I hate you, but I love you"

This made him laugh and engulf her in a hug. Sprawled on his chest with his sudden gesture, she once again turned beet root. "Aww look at how you're trying to imitate a tomato"

Minato cooed knowing well she would smile. And well enough, she did trying to get back to the ground rather than on his chest. He held her fast in place and chuckled as she tried hitting him a few times.

Dodging her attacks, making her helpless, he once again gave her a peck on her nose with his eyes closed, his eyelashes touching his cheek, while Mitsuru's grew wider by the second. He retaliated to see her even redder. He just enjoyed getting her all wound up.

Deep down she knew she enjoyed the way he teased her, showing her affection... And well enough Minato's attempt to get her thoughts off what was bothering was succeeding so far... He wouldn't ask her what was wrong now... This was just to perfect to ruin... Furthermore he knew she would open up to him about what so ever that was when she was ready.

She yelled his name as he still didn't let go, while he continuously chuckled or laughed. Suddenly Mitsuru boldly moved forward and brushed her lips against his, making him paralyzed for a second there, giving Mitsuru a green light to pull out of his grasp. They did kiss before too, but it was always Minato to initiate it, very rarely for it to be her to start.

Laughing she sat back beside him while he looked at her with a smile." I guess we both know the other's weaknesses" She said to him while she took out an apple to munch on.

He took out a velvet box out and Mitsuru noticed this. "Close your eyes and turn to face the other way..." Minato instructed her. But he knew well that she didn't follow instructions.

She kept staring at him making him laugh at her babyish expression. He moved towards her as if he were about to kiss her and she shut her eyes. This was exactly what Minato wanted her to do.

He opened the box and took out a silver chain... He moved his hands to her neck, touching her soft skin all the while moving his face close to hers. The cool metal touched her skin and she felt it. She knew he wasn't going to kiss her, as he didn't even reach her yet, which was impossible.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Minato who was smirking. Pushing him away with her full strength showing her annoyance to be played with made him laugh. Finally remembering the cold chain around her neck, she glanced down and held her breath... She was awestruck and wanted to laugh too.

He had bought her a silver chain with a small ruby 'M 'square as if it were some math formula... But she knew well it stood for ' Mitsuru and Minato '

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, she hugged him and whispered ' I love you '. He returned the gesture and bent his head into her soft hair.

"Ahem... AHEEEMMMM "A throat was cleared and Mitsuru tried pulling away with a blush. Their friends were back and Minato held her in place, enjoying the way she easily got flustered.

He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. " I enjoyed our time together" . After saying that, he kissed her cheek and caused her face turned into a different shade of red.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, somethings happened which delayed this chapter. Writing this was certainly a fun time. Hope everything was in order and the characters was portrayed nicely.**

**How did everyone enjoy our lovely couple's moment ?**

**Happy belated Valentine's Day.**

**R&R**


	5. Cinderella Story

**_A/N: Updated a little late, huh? My bad... I..._**

**_*flips a couple of pages from a book*_**

_I got lost on the journey we call life _

**_or something like that...weak excuse, i know._**

**_Just read the chapter. Oh and there's a surprise on the other A/N but first read the chapter._**

* * *

Nothing excited her so much as to look forward to anything at all today. Sitting in front of her vanity, combing her red silk like fiery hair, sighing at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Over the years she had come to an understanding with the grave effort she had to put in each day taming her long locks that seem to be her best feature along with her rosy cheeks.. She Was utterly bored the thoughts of his return constantly tugging at the back of her head, a ringing bell that could never stop, his name constantly chanted with in her thoughts.. Those memories they shared.

Those blissful times where he would hold her, those deep eyes that would yell louder than a million words could ever, resounding constantly, a silent re assurance to her heart that he cared... That he had cared about her. That he-

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

Her cell phone placed over at her bed side table sounded. Yet, with another sigh, she got up and walked over to her phone snapping it open not checking for the caller ID and placed it to her ear, taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

" Hello ? "

"Mitsuru.." his voice. Minato. Minato's call. Blushing furiously she face palmed herself at the effect his voice had over her. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. But in her case, all she needed were her devil's simple, sweet, sounding thoughts-

" Mitsuru ..are you there ?" He spoke again with a hint of humor in his voice, knowing well she had drifted away in her thoughts. Clearing her throat, she replied.

" Ah, yes, Minato I am..well.. present here. " she said, not able to subside the smile that seemed to have glued to her face.

Minato chuckled at her response, he himself having a slight smile etched on his face, after all.. He was talking to the one he adored the most and missed the most.

"You never fail to amuse me.. do you, Mitsuru ? " Why ? Why ? Say her name over and over. He had no idea how on edge it put her at. How she had missed him calling her name the way he does.

" Am I an object that's an amusement to you now, Minato ?" She asked jokingly.

" Ma-y be…. Maybe not." He said playfully.

"So cruel…..to let me drift off in the possibilities of anything at hand" She replied in a low voice.

" Mitsuru.. Dine with me tonight?" He said in a volume that was equal to hers.

" Tonight ? " she said completely awestruck and baffled.

" Yes, Mitsuru. Yes. Tonight. By eight ? " he said laughing at her tone.

" I- I need to see if I'm not scheduled for any business meetings or another dinner with a co worker or-"

" I've ridden the rest of your day for any obstacles Mitsuru... You have plenty of time at hand, please say yes.. " he soothingly answered her concerns. He really wanted her to accompany him.

To make new memories to hold on to... To catch on with the time they had parted ways.. To get to see her in front of his eyes to make sure this all isn't a sickly sweet nightmare. All he needed was her presence. That was enough to swell his heart.

At the other end. Mitsuru completely shocked that he thought she didn't want to have dinner with him or to spend time with him. It was the complete opposite in fact. All the while questions about how he had been, had he missed her, had he moved on, what had he gone through all alone in the past years. To notice and see if he had changed, well never mind the change if present. She would love him all the same like she had always done.

Like a cold bucket of water.. She remembered. Takeshi..

" I.. " Mitsuru hesitated, hating herself ever so much to show him a side that wasn't true. But Takeshi had a business dinner planned for her and this evening.. However Minato claimed that he had rid her of any errands for the day.. He wasn't joking obviously. He was serious.  
Smiling again, more confidently. She replied.

"Of course Minato! I would love to have dinner with you.."

"Hmm I'm glad..I knew you would say yes" he said a clear hint of smirk in his tone.

"Wh- well then I refuse to your offer Minato " she said sounding dead serious. But she knew.. He had her.. That He knew she would show up

"Sweet Mitsuru.. You will have dinner with me..." he started sounding intense and serious, showing that he knew what control he had on her.. This simple gesture made her feel as though she had run a mile.

"If it's the last thing I do!" Minato suddenly spoke louder and in an absurd funny voice completely breaking the intense romance feel, teasing her and enjoying the way she always easily got teased.

"I hate you..." Mitsuru said

"I love you " He replied that made her heart beat spike.

"Bye Minato " she said hastily trying to sound annoyed and sick of him  
Chuckling he replied.. " See you soon. " with that he cut the line and left a breathless Mitsuru fall backwards on her bed, her hands on her cheeks trying to ease the heat. The sweet exchange of the conversation reeling in her head... Great.. A new memory to dream about. She thought and stayed that way for a while with her eyes closed. Scenarios of all the possibilities of tonight's dinner raided her mind.

* * *

Minato was ecstatic. He had a slight smile on his face, his eyes distant, reminiscing about their past and how they both could spend time with each other again.. He missed her. He had to tell her that his feelings for her never change.. Though he never doubted that she could forget that.. But still. With absolute resolution. He pocketed his phone and looked forward to the evening to being perfect.

* * *

Mitsuru was brought back to reality when a knock sounded at her room door. Puzzled she went over to open it to be greeted with an empty hall way. Strange, she thought. While taking a step out to glance at the ends, her shoe brushed against something like card board. Looking down, her eyes swept over a midnight blue box with a thin fiery red ribbon tied across it, a small rolled parchment placed underneath.

Her eyes widened. She didn't know who could have placed such a gift at her door step, though secretly she was hoping it was Minato. Other wise who would have placed such a colour combination of blue and red?

Bending down to take the box, she walked inside kicking the door closed and placed it on her bed. Sliding the note out from under the ribbon, she unrolled it and began reading.

_' Dearest Mitsuru,  
_

_I was hoping you would accept this little gift from me.. I wonder if you would like it.. Gah i am at a loss of words. I guess I leave the choice to you on wearing it tonight ' _

She read it over and over specially the part where he seemed nervous while writing the note. She was sure now that Minato had sent her the box. It was rare for him to get nervous or flustered over situations. However when he did, it simply was sweet. Glancing at the box she wondered what he had sent her to 'wear' for the evening. A piece of jewelry ?.. No the box was too large for a thing like that.. Shoes?.. Perhaps. But that seemed out of place. She had to admit that it would have been unsettling if he wanted to see her in the shoes he had sent for her. But alas, anything would seem blissful when it was from the one you truly loved.

Giving out a puff of breath, she undid the ribbon and pulled open the top of the box. The instant she laid eyes on to what was inside, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, the note still in them. Unbelievable...

* * *

**7:50** _tick tick tick tic_k –

The seconds hand of the grandfather clock seemed to have miserably slowed down according the Minato who was standing against the table in a large room which had been set for the evenings dinner with Mitsuru. It was within the mansion itself to prevent troubles over commuting.. Though the room held special significance to them both.

**7:51**

"What in the world-" Minato mumbled after glancing at the clock again. If he questioned his racing heart and difficult breathing, it would be mere drama. He knew why he was nervous. He had sent her the gift and was hoping she would wear it to dinner. He wanted something of his to be seen on her. He was flustered. What if she wouldn't wear it?

"Pull yourself together sir, it's unusual for you to be in this state " the sweet motherly house keeper spoke up from the wall side while lighting the red and midnight blue candles here and there to give a more ' romance feel '. She had been a sort of guidance for Minato for tonight. A typical motherly figure with nothing but love and adoration for the sweet gesture Minato wanted to pull off for Mitsuru tonight.

" I can't help it. I know it's rare for me to be this way. But when it's her... " he trailed off mumbling all sorts of undecipherable words looking at the clock once again.

**7:55**

Minato sighed. He straightened up and undid his top white shirt collar button. Pulling at the corners as if it were bent. Flattening the shirt down he breathed out. And took one last look around the room to see everything was in place.  
A private dining room with a table for two. Candles, of red, lack and midnight blue filled the place giving it a dim yet soothing glow. The scent of cinnamon and berries filling the air mildly, nothing too strong. A black silk table cloth covering the dark oak table, with two glass chairs placed opposite.

The harp. Can't forget that. He moved to it and started playing a slow tune that automatically made the deep feelings rise, his face soft and distant filled with thoughts of her. Only her... Always and eternally her.

* * *

Inhaling and exhaling softly, Mitsuru stood in front of the grand oak doors to where she had to meet Minato and dine with him for the evening. She glanced at her coal black wrist watch that had tiny original diamonds placed in it in place of numbers.

**8:01**

She sighed. She couldn't believe Minato had spent so much on her. She had to return this to him after tonight. There was no way she was keeping such priceless things with her... Harp... Harp music was drifting out of the door muffled by the intrusion of the oak. Minato was playing one of her favorite tunes ! God how much she had missed his playing.. His playing that was only for her.

_Click_- the door was opened by the butler who stood smiling at her.

"Have a fine evening madam " he wished her while slowly opening the door and she saw him. His face not the least contorted with concentration. Eyes closed..Just simple relaxed and distant.. Setting her eyes on him, her nerves relaxed and she just stood against the door frame while the door itself was shut behind her.

Minato seemed to have noticed some one enter and he stopped playing and his eyes opened as if he were freed from a trance, eye lids low and pupils dilated as if he were on a drug.. A drug called Mitsuru.. This is what her thoughts of their memories together did to him.

Mitsuru blushed as he opened and shut his moth trying to form words that wouldn't sound themselves, as if a fish trying to speak. She suppressed her laugh at the sight of him. Was it just her or was she too happy today after the phone call? Glancing down away from his intense gaze she stood there compelling whether she should speak first.

* * *

He was awestruck. The midnight blue, knee length, off the shoulder dress looked absolutely gorgeous on her pale skin complimenting her red hair that were done up fashionably a few loose strands framing her face, her cheeks tinted with a natural blush and her eyes bright as always. Her fragile neck was clad in a thin titanium chain with a half heart diamond necklace with the words 'Minato ' engraved at its back.

Black jewel stones were sewed at the dresses hem that grew up delicately in flowery patterns till her slim waist as if branches moving upwards, with coal black ankle boots that were the only thing that she had taken out from her wardrobe. The rest was all in that box... From Minato.. And she had worn it. Seeing her in his gift made Minato ecstatic beyond anything. He was happy..

" I've missed the way you played.. " her voice drifted to his ears and he snapped out of it realizing that she was still standing there looking at him the same way he might have been foolishly gazing at her.

" Ah, I, Mitsuru.. Thank you for coming. Please have a seat." He said moving away from the harp and pulling out one of the glass chairs for her to sit.

"It was a pleasure to be of acquaintance Minato... And after all this-" she said sitting down and looking at the dress she wore. " I can't accept-"

"Nonsense, Mitsuru. It's my gift to you. And a gift has to be received. It's improper to refuse something that was handed.. With such careful selection..and love." he cut her off, placing himself on the glass chair opposite to hers and had sipped at his red wine after his short affectionate sentence, knowing that it would make her blush.

With his finely executed actions, it would be a guarantee. Her cheeks flamed even more than before in the dim candle night and she herself took a sip off of her wine glass.

White wine.. He remembered that she'd rather prefer white wine rather than red.. She knew he was already on to teasing her and she had to manage through the evening without turning into a blazing tomato in a dress.

"I- No! Minato. It's not fair. I haven't given you anything. " she mumbled looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Mitsuru.." He said her name softly as if it were a flower that needed handling with care. She looked up and a glint from the hollow of Minato's throat caught her eye. The other half of the necklace... She then moved her eyes to meet his.

"It's okay.. Your spending time with me tonight was more than enough compensation for all that" He said smiling while gesturing to her with a wave of his hand.

He shifted again in his seat and handed her the menu, the chain once again glinting in the dim light. He was engrossed in the menu a look of concentration etched on his face as he read mumbling under his breath.

"Minato ?" she spoke and he snapped his head up, now the chain clearly visible, dangling over his collar bones.

"Is something the matter, Mitsuru ?" he spoke

" No….Um. Where's the other half of….This necklace? " she asked him and he smiled taking out the half heart in his hands.

"You mean this ?" he asked with a smirk, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Yes. Can I see it ?" She asked him

"Of course " he replied and she waited for him to take it off but he never did. Instead he kept staring in to her eyes with a childish smile on his face, his chin propped on the palm of his hand, his elbow supporting the weight on the table.

"Well? I can't see it ? " she spoke bemused after a few seconds passed with no movement.

"No, no, I said of course you could " he replied

"Then why.. " she trailed off making air gestures in the air, once again blushing under his amused gaze.

"You, yourself have to take it off if you want to see it dear Mitsuru. " he chanted as he snapped his fingers for the waiter to come take the order.

"I- what?- no ! I'm not taking it off myself. That seems absurd " she said contorting her face at the thought of touching his neck or the gesture itself made her blush furiously.

It was always Minato who took the initiative of anything romantic at all. She always shied out or never tried to take the first step even though her mind was filled with wild imaginations.

"That would be all, thank you" Minato's voice made her blink. He had finished ordering while she had been dreaming about her taking off his necklace.

" My order !" she spoke up childishly.

"I've ordered for you Mitsuru. Rest assured" He said smiling again knowing well where she had been lost.

Their food had arrived and they chatted along catching up with one another.

"I've really missed hearing you play.." she commented and continued with a bite of her Chinese rice.

" I've missed you "

She snapped her head up and met his eyes that were lidded with eyelashes. She blushed furiously and he smiled

"I've…missed you too.. " She mumbled too soft for it to be audible.

"Sorry, what? It's not appropriate to mumble Mitsuru dear." He teased and she looked at him with slotted eyes though she had a slight smile on her face

"I've " she drew out the word long and continued with her rice not meeting his stare, knowing well now he was the one with slotted eyes.

"Go on" he ushered.

"Well you seeeeee " she once again elongated the last word and continued with her food as though she had said nothing. Minato desired to tease her ? Well two could play at that game, she thought

.  
"You eat like a goat." Minato commented and buried himself in his own food, avoiding her intense stare that burned holes in his head, the same way Mitsuru had done with him. He was smiling slightly, fighting hard to not display the intense grin he had on inside.

"I missed you too " she said and looked side ways avoiding his soft eyes. "There I said it, happy?" She spoke again her blush reaching her eyes and neck. _Adorable_ Minato thought.

" I knew that.." Minato whispered " I.. Wanted to hear you say it " he mumbled on now covering his face with his hand to block the blush he gained knowing well due to his heating cheeks.

"Now, now ,what did you say about the mumbling Minato ?" Mused Mitsuru giving a small laugh, placing her fork down on her now empty plate. She looked over at Minato's and saw that he had already finished too.. Though she never noticed when as throughout they had small conversation asking of each others well being and time and reminiscing about the past they had spent together.

For once in three years Mitsuru felt at ease. She felt as though in the world there were only Minato and herself. No one else concerned her. She knew she sounded selfish at those thoughts. But she couldn't help it. For once she wanted to subside all of her worries and stresses and enjoy her time with Minato. Repent for the time she had spent with out him.

"Would you like a dance Fair miss ?" Minato asked her standing up, his hand outstretched towards her. He seemed happy. In reality, he was. He was having the time of his life even though it was simplethat with another person. The significance was... That _another person_ was Mitsuru.

"Gladly " she replied faking a British accent while taking his hand and getting up.

He led her a few paces away from the table and tuned her to face her, letting go of her hand and bowing way to exaggeratedly.

"A million thanks for thy acceptance " he said in a fake British accent that made Mitsuru hold the bridge of her nose and laugh slightly.

"Minato... Seriously ?" she asked as he straightened, her eye catching his necklaces glint once again.

"Yes. Very seriously " he replied mocking a clearly flat expression as though he really was serious with all is British thing. Mitsuru widened her eyes and made a puppy face that made Minato's expression crack into a smile his neck gaining a slight tint of red.

"Made you laugh" She said as he moved close to her placing his hand on her waist and the other in her hand. And of course, she blushed. "Ironically, even the game to make the other laugh or move is called ' London ' statue " she breathed out, struggling to make a coherent sentence due to her beating heart.

She placed her hand in his and the other on his shoulder lightly. And slowly they started taking small alternate side steps, Moving that way for a while.

"Minato.. No music ? " she smiled and talked into his chest. Some time along the way she had placed her head on his chest hearing his thumping heart.

She felt slight pressure at the top of her head. Minato had placed his chin there sighing.  
"This night alone could be music to my ears" He whispered, his breath fanning the back of her bare neck making her blush.

She moved to put both her arms on his shoulders, her hands dangling right behind his neck. Minato had let his body relax, his guard absolutely down.  
Moving across the room walls, she saw the candles that had provided light to their evening till now. Each time they would turn or move. She blew at them, softly letting them die out and cool, the light dimming to a twilight.

"Do you hate the candles that much?" Minato wondered a bit of humor in his voice, once again teasing her. He had no idea what she was really trying to do.

"Poor things, you've been making them stand on fire for a long time now. I think they deserve a break" Mitsuru replied in a motherly tone making Minato laugh, which made his chest move under her head, making her blush.

"Are you going to not face me at all throughout this silent dance?" He whispered in her ear making her bury her face deeper in his chest.

"Mitsuru, your nose is hurting me" Minato said in a mock strangled voice making her snap her head away from him and blush furiously. She looked up at him to see him laughing slightly, pure comfort and bliss filling his eyes, a look of relaxation deep within his features. He was handsome.

She lidded her eyes slightly, though not completely shut and slowly inched closer to his face. The smile wiped away from Minato's face and he blushed profoundly.

"M..Mitsuru ?" he tried talking to her but she continued inching closer. Bewilderment took over him. She never took an initiative. Never at all. She was too innocent and shy.. God this made Minato crazily insane, his thoughts racing, a break to them completely destroyed.

Her hands held the back of his neck, fingers in his hair and that was all it took for Minato to pull her closer by the waist and cover the few centimeters that had separated their lips earlier. He moved his hands into her hair, undoing the restraint that had held them up, tumbling locks intertwined with his fingers, both of their hearts beating fast. He felt her warm cheeks, probably under the raid of another blush while she continued with her plan. Minato had no clue.

She pulled back breathing heavily. Glancing up at him and behind his neck towards her hand that now held a glinting titanium necklace similar to hers.

" God.. " he mumbled burying his face in the crook of her neck. " I never knew you had it in you, Mitsuru " he teased

" There.. I won" She said

" Huh ? " he replied straightening, while she returned her hands to her sides. She rose her hand and in it was his part of the necklace. Smiling cheekily at his shocked expression and his hand automatically touching his collar to find the place well empty of the chain which was now in Mitsuru's hand.

He breathed out and pulled her closer by the waist making her yelp a little with surprise. " all I said was you had to remove it on your own... But to take it with a kiss.. Why hadn't I thought of that ?" he teased making her blush and hit his chest slightly to let her go. He laughed as he kissed her fore head.

"Shut up.." she mumbled like a kid.

"Do the honors of putting it back on, Mitsuru" he suggested as he pulled the collar of his shirt slightly.

"No" She refused looking away, but he placed his hand on his cheek ever so slightly as if he were caressing a feather

"Please?" he said and she nodded as if entranced by his boyish charm.

Moving her hands up, she stood on her toes and he bent a little to assist her. She clipped on the chain and ran her finger along its length till it met the pendant with her name engraved on it...

"Thank -" she was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing in her purse at the table where they had been dining.

Looking at the grandfather clock she wondered who could it be at this hour.  
It was well past midnight. Reluctantly moving away from Minato she moved to her purse and took out the phone.

Takeshi..

What could he want with her this late? She pressed the answer button and pushed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Mitsuru my sincerest apologies for call this late, however it is urgent. I hope I hadn't disturbed you?" he asked clear desperation in his voice

"Not at all.. Please continue with what seems to be the matter." She asked politely, even though inside she was beyond disappointed that in the end.. Like Cinderella.. She couldn't have the perfect night with her prince.

"The new intern we recruited sent an e mail regarding a fax about business to the completely wrong address. Apparently it was Mortmain's company's address. You do know they hold at least 20% of our profit income."

"Oh.. This is really important. And yes I do know " she replied now genuinely worried.

Mortmain was one of the business dealers who was at a sour end, even with all his fortune. Slight mistakes here and there made him into a being far from what he appeared. A typical perfectionist to the extreme.

"I need you to go over to their HQ the first thing in the morning with the documents and a copy of the actual mail typed out that was supposed to be sent to them. Could you handle that ?" He inquired

"I... Yes.." She replied.

"I couldn't thank you enough Mitsuru... I hope you have a good evening. Once again my apologies and thank you." With that he cut the line and Mitsuru too shut her phone and placed it in her purse.

"Minato,..I..I need to attend to some urgent work right now and -"

"It's alright Mitsuru. Don't worry." He cut her off and smiled gently walking over to stand in front of her.

She was pained to leave the night like this. She wanted to talk more. To share more. She didn't want it to end this soon. Picking up her things she hesitated at first. But then moved closer and gave his cheek a small peck and whispered her thanks.

With that she ducked her head to hide her blush and rushed out the oak doors, the midnight blue dress flowing elegantly around her.

Minato sighed. A sigh filled with bliss of the evenings events. He was content surely.. But was it greedy for him to ask for more? He walked over to the harp and plucked a few stray strings, his eyes gazing on distantly..

"Takeshi, huh..?" He whispered and with that he walked out through the doors himself, leaving the house keeper to clear the room of its dishes and candles.

* * *

_**A/N: Well guys how was it ? Did i tug on your heart strings? Was it romantic enough for my dear readers ? Review and tell me what you guys think.**_

_**...**_

_**Oh yes, the surprise. As an apology for taking so long to update, I'll give you guys a treat and let you read bits and pieces of the next chapter.**_

**_Here are the pieces:_**

"This is an announcement about my current relation to Mitsuru..." Takeshi paused and looked around to the crowd gathered before him before he continued " My engagement with her has been..."

"That arrangement has been cancelled." Mitsuru stated as the crowd expressed their discontent.

_**and you'll love this bit:**_

_Marry me_

_Two simple words was all that it took to bring the 'Ice Queen' to tears. As the tears cascaded down her cheeks, her lips curled upwards as she read those simple words. Minato...he proposed to her._

_**Well now, are you guys excited to read the next chapter? Stay tuned for the 'Proposal'...or would it be better if its 'His proposal'.**_

_**I'm still deciding what to call it.**_


End file.
